


A super completely definitely original stony high school au

by GlassNCrystal



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: "I'm not enabling your addiction!", "You fucked Tony Stark?!", Dont be fooled by the title this is exactly like every other stony highschool au, I dont like this but still, M/M, Smoking, Smoking and shit, Steve has a problem, Steves a big dumbass but i still love him, Stony - Freeform, bucky and steves friendship is goals, except when they fight because steves getting withdrawls, god help steve, steve - Freeform, steve got buzzed and drunk like dude calm down, tony and steve share a cig and its cute, tonys really out here like wtf am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNCrystal/pseuds/GlassNCrystal
Summary: Steve is new in town and then he was dumb and got himself buzzed and drunk then he was like fuckitall this guys cute. Oh and also hes in a really shit situation and addicted to smoking.Edit: I probably won't update this for a while and I might just delete it. I'm sorry:(





	A super completely definitely original stony high school au

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of like just for fun :)

The music was blaring from behind the house elevated on a small hill in front of Steve, he sighs, turning to Bucky, who is the one who dragged him all the way to this party in the first place, simply because that one kid Sam Wilson was going to be here. He said it was because he wanted to make fun of him in front of all his friends, but Steve was pretty sure he just wanted an excuse to see the guy in his bathing suit.

“Are you sure we have to go in? We could go a couple more blocks to McDonalds or something.” Bucky glares at Steve and starts walking towards the large house. He goes up the large stone stairs to the illuminated building, letting out a breathy laugh Steve follows him up to the door. Bucky knocks while Steve contemplates his life, Almost directly after the knock a guy around his age that Steve assumes is Tony Stark answers the door to the house and looks over Bucky and Steve. Being new in town no one knows him and Steve wasn’t invited but he doesn’t say a thing. Instead of closing the door in their faces he opens it wider and goes to talk to some girl. As promised Bucky starts pointing out all the people he considers “worth knowing”. He points to the girl Tony is talking to, her name is Pepper Potts then when they reach the back of the house where there’s a bar and the sliding door to the pool he points out this Sam guy Steve’s been hearing about the entire summer. As expected Steve gets left at the stairs out to the pool while Bucky runs over to flirt with Sam. Shaking his head and smiling Steve decides to sit down at the bar at an empty seat, but first he finds a cooler leaned against a half wall and looks around in it for a minute before realizing there’s absolutely nothing non alcoholic in the cheap blue box. Steve pulls out a Coors and looks back to the bar. The seat he was originally going to take is taken by a guy with shoulder length black hair. So instead he decides to sit down on the stairs and watch the chaos unfold at the pool. Steve checks his pockets and realizes he doesn't have anything to open the beer with. He slips his hand back into his pockets for anything hard. The only thing is Steve’s lighter which is sitting next to a pack of cigarettes. He pulls out the black lighter and pops the cap of the beer off. It goes flying and he makes no move to pick it up. He only gets a moment of calm though because a girl in a black dress with red hair sits down next to him.

“What’s your name?” She stretches her legs out and opens a beer with a small red switchblade. Slightly nervous Steve answers.

“Steve. What’s yours?” She takes a long swig of her beer before answering.

“I’m Nat, and don’t worry you don’t have to shove yourself across the stairs, I’m not going to stab you with this it’s to skin animals, not people.” Steve’s eyes widen as big as saucers and he freezes. She starts laughing her red hair swishing with the movement. “I’m kidding, it’s a utility knife, you couldn’t kill someone with this if you tried.” She runs her finger along it to show Steve that it’s perfectly safe. “Did you get dragged here too? I saw you walk in with Bucky.”

“Are you guys friends?” She puts her beer down in between the two of them and swallows.

“Eh, we’re lab partners and I’m friends with a couple of his friends.” Steve nods and takes a sip of his beer, which has depleted a lot quicker than he’d thought.

“So who dragged you out here?” She points to Pepper then Tony.

“I trust you know who Tony is then there’s Pepper, they organized the party, and of course they forced me to come. Also.” She points at a girl with long brown hair who’s talking to a guy with short curly hair. “That’s May, she would’ve forced me to come if this party wasn’t already mandatory for me.” Steve finishes off his beer with a chuckle as Pepper waves to Nat. “Well I better get going before Pepper makes an ass of herself in front of our friends.” Steve gets up for another beer and when he sits back down none other than Tony Stark sits in Nats old place next to him. The first thing he notices is the smell of beer on his breath that must match his own.

“Haven’t seen you around before, what’s your name?” Steve takes the lighter out of his pocket once again and pops the top off his bottle.

“Steve. I moved into the area four days ago.” Tony nods and takes a long sip of his beer.

“So where’d you move from Steve?”

“Brooklyn. do you have parties like this a lot?” Tony laughs and nods while drinking more of his beer.

“So what do you like to do? You seem like a strong guy.” Tony pokes Steves bicep making him jump and Tony laugh. “You do sports?”

“Nah, I’m not really into exerting myself to prove that I’m better than someone else.” Tony chuckles.

“I get you man, I don’t really like sports that much. But if I had a bod like that I would.” Steve gets really, really red. Because that was really, really unexpected and pulls on the collar of his shirt nervously. Then he tells himself to stop because people like Tony are just messing around with his head. Even in his current drunken state he knows that. Steve pokes Tony’s arm and laughs.

“I dunno, I think people would be pretty happy if you joined the swim team.” Tony suddenly alert looks over to Steve with a piercing gaze that just screams  _ bad news. _

“And who is people Steve?” Steve rolls his eyes in Tony’s direction, who by the way seems a lot closer than when he first sat down. “No I seriously want to know, does people include you because I'd be down for a little swim.” Steve internally curses himself out for what he’s about to say, because people like Tony are not good to get involved with. “Hey I promise I’m not bad news. I can practically see your thoughts written across your forehead.”

“Okay then Tony, maybe I am people.” Tony stands up and reaches out a hand to Steve which he takes, considering he hardly drinks and he’s consumed two beers in about the span of seven minutes. When Tony starts leading them away from the door Steve stops and looks at him in confusion.

“We’re going to the roof, the pools nicer and not crowded up there anyways.” So they climb four stairwells until they finally make it to the roof. There are lawn chairs and it’s surrounded in modern half walls. When Steve looks over the edge he can see the silhouettes of the party continuing below them. The pool is glowing from the lights and it looks quite warm, even next to a hot tub in the corner. When Steve looks back to Tony he has already removed his shirt, revealing a toned stomach and strong arms. “You aren’t afraid of heights are you? What’s got you looking like that?” Tony smirks, clearly aware of his affect on people. Steve simply rolls his eyes and approaches the pool. “You’re not going to go in with your clothes on are you?” Tony’s tone is mocking and Steve is suddenly spurred back to where he is, he cusses himself out again. Because Tony is clearly just messing around with him. But despite himself Steve takes off his shirt and slips his legs into the pool, sitting down on the deck. And when he looks back at Tony, well that gives him satisfaction because the guy is completely breathless. It’s only for a moment though because he quickly snaps back to reality and sits beside Steve on the deck. “So why’d you move from Brooklyn?” Steve sighs then puts on a fake smile.

“I got adopted by a new family actually.” Tony nods at the closed off tone of Steve’s voice.

“Are they nice?” Steve really doesn’t want to talk about this, and that makes him nervous so he does what he always does when he gets nervous and reaches into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He already has the lighter out when he hesitates. He flips it on and off a couple times then puts it away before Tony thinks he’s a pyromaniac or something.

“You can smoke one if you’ll share it with me.” Steve laughs, but he really does want a smoke.

“Fine.” Steve pulls out a white box of L&M cigarettes and takes two of them out.

“Dumbass, I don’t want a cigarette I want to share a cigarette with you. There’s a difference.” Slightly taken aback, Steve doesn’t complain. He just puts one back and places the pack back in his pocket. Then he puts the cigarette in his mouth and between his fingers. Steve flicks on his lighter and lights a small fire at the end. He takes a single puff of the cigarette and lets it sit in his lungs for a minute. The blanketed feeling calming him down. Then when he breathes out it makes a perfect ring into the sky. He hands it to Tony, who tries to conceal a cough on the smoke entering his lungs.

“You get used to it. It doesn’t always feel like that.” Steve places a hand on Tony’s back as he chokes, mentaly cursing himself when he notices the toned muscles there. They pass the cigarette back and forth between them for a while, talking in between puffs. They finish one and use the cherry to light another. At some point Tony places a hand on Steve’s knee.

“So why’d you throw this party?” Tony looks up, to meet Steve’s eyes, and smiles, albeit a bit groggily.

“I was hoping to meet someone like you.” Steve nearly tears his own head off for momentarily believing him but can’t bring himself to move Tony’s hand from where it’s edged up his thigh. Steve starts to panic again and takes a particularly long drag, the feeling fogging up his brain. That’s probably what moves him to do what he does next. He twists himself so he is completely facing Tony and places a hand gently on the back of the shorter boys head before leaning his face forwards. When their lips meet Tony freezes for a moment, caught off guard, before kissing back. They break it off for a moment, and when Steve gets a look at Tony it takes his breath away. Where his hand was Tony’s hair is screwed up, he’s using Steve’s leg as leverage and his other hand has the still smoking cig in between his fingers, hanging lazily at his side. The smirk he gives Steve is almost overpowering. Suddenly Tony stands up and reaches a hand out to Steve, the cigarette still hanging beside him. He reaches out for Steve’s wrist and starts walking through the house, their legs air drying quickly despite the darkness and cool air. At some point Tony gets rid of the cigarette, although Steve’s foggy brain doesn’t know when. Then at some point he gets a breath full of cool air and he realizes what’s happening. He considers for a moment. He  _ is _ going to regret this. He  _ was  _ going to look back on this like,  _ what the hell was I thinking?  _ But that was the point it wasn’t  _ then  _ it was  _ now  _ and this is what Steve wanted to do  _ now.  _ And so he did, he let Tony drag him all the way to his room on the second floor and he was happy with how things were playing out.

*

Steve stared at the ceiling of Tony’s bedroom and just stared at it, draping his arm across his forehead. He sighs, partially in exasperation and partially in relaxed enjoyment.

“You regret it don’t you.” Steve rolls over to Tony who’s on his stomach, completely naked.

Carefully Steve responds. “No, I just think I’m slightly an idiot.” Tony laughs and pulls himself into Steve’s side. Dropping his head onto Steve’s chest. “Fuck I should text Bucky. Eh, he probably left on his own an hour ago.”

“How do you know him?” Tony looks up at Steve, the hair on the nape of his neck brushing Steve’s side. Blushing Steve recounts a tale of them in boy scouts together. When he finishes he glances down at Tony who is passed out cold. Smiling Steve falls asleep as well.

*

“You did what?” Bucky flips over on his bed taking his attention away from his phone. “I leave you alone for two hours and you screw Tony Stark. You’ve been here for five days. Five days Steve. I can’t bring you anywhere.” Steve flops down on a bean bag chair in the corner and rubs his forehead with one hand while holding his lighter in his pocket with the other.

“Can we go outside? I need a smoke.” Bucky shakes his head.

“No I am not enabling your addiction.” Steve gives him an angry look.

“I am not addicted!” Bucky’s face looks like he knows he shouldn’t push the issue, he had before and it hadn’t ended very well.

“You are.”  
“Am not.”

“Are.”

“Am not!” Steve glares at Bucky who just flips back over and focuses back on his phone. “Who’s got you all obsessed with your phone. Don’t tell me you got Sam’s number!” Bucky sighs. “I thought you hated the guy!”

“Yes! And I have his number strictly to harass him!”

“Then let me read your messages.” It was a total and complete invasion of Bucks privacy but he wasn’t actually going to do it.

“You are not reading my messages!”

“If you were really harassing him you’d let me look at them.”

“Back to the matter at hand, I can’t believe you screwed Tony!” Steve bows his head as his cheeks flush red, falling for the change of subject in his state of embarrassment. “You do realize how completely emotionally unavailable he is. Right?” Steve keeps his face in his hands and reaches for his pocket.

“I know! I know! It was a stupid decision but I was drunk and buzzed! Can we  _ please  _ go outside?”

“So you regret it?” Bucky straight up ignores Steve’s request for the outdoors. Steve hesitates for a moment too long and Bucky sees this as his opportunity to completely freak out. “Are you saying you don’t regret it?” Bucky rolls over and seriously looks Steve in the eye.

“I don’t know! Not really, it’s complicated okay!” Steve throws his hands up in the air and gets up.

“I don’t see how this is complicated, you screwed a whole ass player and you’re definitely attached.”

“I need a smoke, this is stressing me out.”

“You’re addicted Steve, won’t you at least try to get help?” Steve glares at Bucky and storms out slamming the door behind him.

He gets outside and walks down the street until he gets to an open area away from the houses with a stone floor and a small wall built into the dirt that Steve sits on. He lights one and breaths in the smoke. Steve notices the girl who had the knife at the party walking down the street. What was her name? Nat. Nat starts walking in his direction. So he blows out the smoke towards the trees and lowers his cigarette. She sits down next to him and eyes the cigarette suspiciously.

“You smoke?-”

“Ya I know it’ll kill me.” Steve really wasn’t in the mood to talk about the potential dangers of what he was doing.

“I wasn’t going to lecture you, I’m sure you’re smart enough to know that. I was going to ask you what’s got you looking like hell on a saturday morning?” Steve sighs and takes a long drag (Away from Nat of course, he’s not a dick).

“I got into a fight with Buck.” Suddenly the weight of that sunk in, he’d never fought with Buck. In all of the years they’ve known each other, never once had they actually fought. Sure they’d had small arguments and disagreements, but it’d never been a full out storming out of the room and slamming doors fight. “Fuck I fought with Bucky.”

“Hey, it’s not that big a deal, he gets into fights all the time. You should see the two of us in science. So why’d you fight?” Steve runs a hand through his hair aggressively and focuses on making a perfect O with the smoke, adding another afterwards to create a jellyfish affect. The focus calms him down slightly.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Nat sighs and pulls out the knife from last night, picking at the stone beneath them.

“Is it about Tony?” Steve chokes on the smoke in his lungs for the first time since he started smoking. After he stops suffocating on the smoke in his lungs he looks over at Nat with a totally white face.

“He told you?” A small smirk crosses Nat’s face for a fraction of a second before her face settles into calm.

“No, I didn’t know anything, until now. Well I mean kind of, Bucky told me that he was bringing you to the party about a month ago and he said he would commit mass murder if Tony got you in bed.” Steve chuckled despite himself.

“It wasn’t just that though.” Nat looks at him with interest but he just shrugs and takes another drag. “I should go home.” Nat nods and gets up, Steve follows suit and they head in different directions.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW IM MENTAL


End file.
